medievaluniversesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Story: Hasina's Quest
she got dressed in her birthday suit??? a birthday suit means youre naked o_O - Zeokx wuz 17:31, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Hol showed me that too. You know what I mean :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:59, November 27, 2011 (UTC) Unicorn If you need help getting Hasina out of a tight spot, you can have a Unicorn come help her. But only if she's a virgin. Pinguinus impennis 03:28, November 28, 2011 (UTC) Trey What do you think of that? Did I get Trey's personality right? Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:56, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Eeuyup! Calm when attacked by humans or equals but can get a little shaky around stronger beings like dragonkind. - Big Z wuz 23:37, January 2, 2012 (UTC) Story Updates How was that? Did it tick all the boxes, or is there anything you'd like changed? Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:27, February 14, 2012 (UTC) Oh, and do you want Trey to remain in House Styrke, or for him to ride off while no-one is looking? Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:48, February 14, 2012 (UTC) I want him to stay until he's ready. But I like it so far! - Big Z wuz 01:32, February 15, 2012 (UTC) So do I :D I took great pleasure in killing Trey twice :P Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:14, February 15, 2012 (UTC) So, would Trey want to return to the north with news of.... bad things? Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:40, February 16, 2012 (UTC) Really liking the story! Just one thing to add though, if Trey were to go back to the North the new "management" would probably not listen to the tales of Deathbringer although the east might and the west certainly would since they've dealt with dragons before and know their destructive potential. [[User:Lunos|''Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 01:13, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Deathbringer would make them listen soon enough :P WITH FIRE! Toothless100 - Talk to me 07:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, yes he will. :P [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 15:48, February 17, 2012 (UTC) And I just happen to notice a second vote for Deathbringer has mysteriously appeared on my poll around the same time you became active... :D Toothless100 - Talk to me 15:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Didn't see it though I'll check it out now. [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 16:02, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Well I mean, c'mon. He's obviously the strongest. :) [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os]] 15:58, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Obviously :D And, what of the youtube video linked to a bit below the poll...? Toothless100 - Talk to me 16:01, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I don't think I'll be able to watch that whole thing. :P [[User:Lunos|Lun]][[User talk:Lunos|os'']] 16:04, February 17, 2012 (UTC) "I took great pleasure in killing Trey twice :P" Can't wait til one of my stories gets to have Hasina in em'. XP - Big Z wuz 04:46, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Typos, Grammar and those things Because I am rather lazy, I have not bothered to check this story for spelling errors, typos or grammar mistakes. I know I have seen some in this, and both sequels, and so if anyone is bored and looking for something to do, I would much appreciate it if you could check through it. I can just look up the changes afterwards to check you haven't filled it with spam :P Of course, no-one needs to do this, as it should probably be my job, but I have patience problems. Same applies for The Catacombs of Dread and The Children of Death. Toothless100 - Talk to me 17:32, December 11, 2012 (UTC)